Nervous
by heidipoo
Summary: Maya Matlin is crushing on Grace all of a sudden, and she's more confused than ever. Thinking it will help, she goes to Imogen for some advice on dating girls. Will Maya tell Grace about her crush? And will Grace feel the same for Maya? Request.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was a request that I got, and of course I couldn't say no because I love writing gay couples. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story, if I had to guess, I'm going to say that it's going to be more than ten chapters. Be sure to check out my profile for some other cool stuff, and if you have a request, feel free to shoot me a PM.**

* * *

><p>I never really liked school, in fact, it was more than a nuisance than anything. But that was always the thought that ran through my mind when I walked into Degrassi on a Monday morning. The weekend of sleeping in still lingered in my mind, and I so desperately wished it was Friday already. But no, it was Monday, and even though I wasn't really tired, I just didn't want to be at school at the moment. More students shuffled past me as I walked slowly to my locker, not ready to start the day just quite yet. Finally though, I got to my locker without bumping into anybody else. I got the stuff I needed for my first few classes, and shut the locker door.<p>

To my surprise, Grace and Zig were already there when I shut it. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked them. For the time being, these two people were kind of my only friends here. Ever since I screwed up with everyone else, they were the ones that had my back.

"We're hanging out after school, Matlin, wanna come?" Grace asked. She favored calling me by my last name, I didn't know why, but I allowed her to do it. I don't know what it was, but there was something that drew me to Grace. I don't know if it was her piercings, or her different colored hair, or the way she dressed, but I thought she was pretty cool. People feared her, and I thought that was awesome. She was a good friend to have, and I was glad that we met each other, because ever since I got put in the rubber room, we had had each other's back.

"I'm bringing snacks!" Zig added enthusiastically, and I couldn't help but to smile. Ever since Zig and I started living together, we got this sort of brother sister thing going on between us. Which was nice, because I always wanted a brother, and now I had one. And I was also glad that he dropped the whole dating thing with us. I know I may have had feelings for Zig in the past, but things were different between us now, and we were strictly platonic.

"Is Tiny going to be there?" I asked, not really fond of their other friend.

Grace shook her head, "No, just us."

"Okay, I'm in." I nodded. Just then, the bell rang, signaling that school had begun. "Crap, I have to get to class guys." I said, before making my way to my first period. I was only a few seconds late, so thankfully my teacher didn't yell at me. I just sat down at my seat, and began scribbling doodles on my notebook. Now that I thought about it, I knew I was only going to hang out with my friends because I just wanted to spend time with Grace. I didn't care that Zig was coming, because I got to see him all the time, but I hardly ever got to see Grace. I didn't know why I wanted to spend all of this time with her either, I mean, I thought she was cool and everything, but still, that shouldn't make me want to see her all the time.

Maybe I was crushing on her? But that seemed silly. I had never felt that way for a girl before, so why would I be feeling it now? It was almost like I was pulling a Miles. I had only ever dated guys before, so it seemed like dating a girl was out of the question... But still, I was still young, I could still question my sexuality, couldn't I? Or was it normal to have crushes on the same sex? I didn't know the answers to any of my questions, I was only confusing myself even more. Whatever it was, I didn't want to deal with it now, so I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and focused on my class.

Later, at lunch, I met up with Zig and Grace and we ate together like usual. We talked about school, made fun of things, but every time I looked over at Grace, I felt myself blushing, or feeling nervous, or looking away, or something like that. It had never happened before, so why in the world was it happening now? I wasn't gay! So why was I feeling this way?

"Hello...? Earth to Maya?" Zig said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked.

"What movie do you want to watch tonight when we hang out over at Grace's?" He asked, probably for the second time.

"It doesn't matter, let Grace pick, it's her house." I said simply.

Zig laughed, "Whatever weirdo."

"Yeah Maya, you have been acting weird lately." Grace noted. "What's up?"

I laughed it off, "It's probably just stress, you know from school and stuff."

"Right." Grace said sarcastically. She then glanced over at the clock and saw that the bell was going to ring. "Whatever, I'll see you two after school." She said, and walked away. All I know is that I had to talk to somebody, and soon so I could figure out what the hell I was going with me, and why the hell I was crushing on Grace all of a sudden. I was just confusing myself more and more with each moment that passed.

"Yeah, I got to go too Maya." Zig said.

"Okay." I nodded, "I'll see you guys after school."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To be continued...?**


	2. Chapter 2

I met Grace and Zig just outside the school entrance after school. We were all going to walk to Grace's house to watch the movie. "Should we stop by the convenience store to get some snacks?" Grace asked as we began our walk down the sidewalk to her house. "It's not a proper movie without snacks." She pointed out, and we agreed, telling her that we couldn't be too long in the store. "Pick out whatever you guys want, it's on me." She said, and Zig and I were surprised. We didn't know that Grace had money on her like that. But we didn't question it, so we each picked out a few bags of chips and popcorn, and then something to drink. After our trip at the store, we were back on our way back to Grace's house.

"So, did anyone decide on what movie we're watching?" I asked as we walked.

"Zig and I decided on a zombie flick." Grace answered.

"That's cool." I replied.

"Since when did you like zombie movies?" Zig asked, looking over at me. Okay, I had to admit, blood and gore movies weren't really my thing. But if Grace thought they were cool, then I definitely thought they were the best thing on the freaking planet. I had to impress her, I had to enjoy the same things as her if I was ever going to get her to like me. Wait a second, did I just think what I thought I did? Did I really like Grace? Holy crap! This was crazy! And now Zig was going to ruin it for me just by being the oblivious dummy that he was.

"What?" Grace exclaimed, "Who doesn't like zombie movies?"

"Well Maya doesn't-"

"I love zombie movies, Zig." I replied in a nonchalant manner. "You just must not have known."

"Okay, Maya, sure." He replied skeptically.

"We're almost here guys." Grace said, interrupting our little argument, "My house isn't that far away from the school."

"Cool." Zig said as we continued to walk. I had never been to Grace's house before, so I wasn't sure what to expect. I wondered if she lived by herself. But finally, some of my questions were answered once we followed her to the front door of her house. It was relatively nice, in a safe neighborhood and all, and the house even looked cute and small.

"My mom's at work, so it'll be just us. She works second shift." Grace informed us as we stepped inside. It was obvious that her dad wasn't in her life. But her house seemed normal. I don't know why I was getting myself all worked up. Of course it was a normal house, what else would it be? It's not like she lived under a rock or something. Her house was completely fine, her room however, was a complete mess. Her was were black, and her carpet was black. She had band posters all over her walls, and everything was just so dark. There was a mess in there too; clothes and food everywhere. "Do you guys want to watch the movie in my room, or downstairs?" She asked.

"Downstairs." Zig and I answered simultaneously.

Grace laughed, "Downstairs it is then." We then followed her downstairs, and Zig and I waited patiently for Grace to get everything set up. Once the movie was in, and our snacks were ready, we turned off the lights and got comfy on her small couch. I was glad that I got to sit beside Grace. We were pretty close together since the couch was small, and she smelled so good; like vanilla if I had to give a scent to it. Anyway, the movie started and there we were. But if I was being completely honest with myself, I couldn't even concentrate on the movie. I could only concentrate on Grace.

In my mind, I felt as though we had no chance of even being together, so I wanted to savor this moment for as long as I could. We were complete opposites of each other, and she made fun of me a lot. I didn't know why I liked her, but I did. She was funny, and smart, and cool, and I also thought she was pretty cute for having all those piercings and dyed hair and stuff. But even if she did like me back, was she even gay? Was I even gay? What the hell was going on with me? I knew that love was love and all of that stuff, but still, why the hell was I so interested in Grace all of a sudden? Or maybe I had had feelings for her all along? Whatever, all I knew was that I liked her, and that was that. I wasn't going to question anything else.

"Is that the end?" Zig asked, suddenly, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Damn, I hate cliffhangers!" Grace exclaimed.

"Me too!" I jumped in. "They're better be a sequel." Suddenly, I got an idea. I was going to invite Grace to come spend the night at my house so that I could get to know her a little better before making a move on Grace. I needed to know that I really liked her before I asked her out. And it'd be nice if I could find out that she liked me too. I'd ask her tomorrow at school, when we were alone. Somewhere without Zig, because I didn't want him to ruin things for me. I needed to be sure or this.

"Thanks for inviting us over." Zig said as we readied to leave.

"It was a lot of fun." I added.

"Let's do it again sometime." Grace said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"See you later Matlin." She said as Zig and I started our walk home.


	3. Chapter 3

Zig and I began our walk home. We wouldn't be walking for long, because Grace's house was relatively close to ours. It was quiet between us, but I could tell Zig had something on his mind. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but he beat me to it, by talking first. "What's with you tonight?" He asked, looking over at me, and I was immediately confused. What did he mean what was wrong with me? I was perfectly fine, at least, I thought I was.

"What do you mean?" I asked, still very confused.

Zig laughed, "Okay Maya."

"No, I'm serious, what do you mean?" I asked again. Was I acting differently? If I was, then I couldn't tell. Maybe it was because I was quiet all night? That was the only thing I could think of at the moment. And I knew that he couldn't have known about the Grace thing, because I had just realized it myself only just a few moments ago. Zig was not that smart, he couldn't have figured it out.

"You've been acting weird all night." He pointed out.

"No I haven't!" I defended.

"Denial..." He trailed off, and I honestly could have punched him.

"Well, I'm fine." I tried to assure him, but I don't think he was buying it.

"If something was wrong, you'd tell me right?" He asked, looking down at me as we walked.

"Of course." I replied. Zig and I hadn't gotten a lot closer since he'd moved it with me.

He smiled, "Good, 'cause you're like a little sister to me."

I laughed, "We're the same age dummy."

He laughed too, "Whatever."

It was quiet for a few more moments as we walked beside each other on the way home. I was so tempted to ask him about Grace, but I didn't know if I should or not. If I asked him, he might put two and two together, and figure something weird was going on. But on the other hand, Zig still wasn't that smart, so he might not figure it out. I weighed the pros and cons in my head, and decided what the hell, I should just go with it and ask him. "So..." I trailed off, catching his attention.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What do you think about Grace?" I questioned hesitantly.

"She's cool, I guess." Zig answered. "Why?" He inquired.

"No reason." I replied nonchalantly.

"Are you trying to set me up with her?" Zig questioned quickly, "Don't get me wrong, she's pretty and everything, I just don't think Grace is really my type." He defended. "Plus, I'm still trying to win Zoe over." He added.

I laughed, "No, I'm not trying to set you up."

"Then why do you ask?" He asked again.

"I already told you, no reason." I said, trying not to give anything away. If Zig knew, I'm sure he'd be okay with it, I just wouldn't be able to deal with the teasing constantly, and I knew how Zig was, and I knew that that's what would happen. It was quiet again until I spoke once more, "Do you think she's gay?" I asked. Okay, that question might draw some attention, but I couldn't help it, I was curious. And she had never talked about having a boyfriend or anything like that, so it seemed okay to put assumptions together.

Zig looked at me weird, "I don't know. That's not a question you just go and ask someone."

"You're right..." I trailed off.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" He questioned as we continued to walk.

I shrugged nonchalantly, "I just wanna get to know her better." Which was partially the truth. "And I've never heard her talk about having a boyfriend or anything like that..." I trailed off.

"Me neither." Zig commented. "You know, you keep asking about her, it sounds like you like her." He teased, and I mentally kicked myself. He had figured it out, damn him. And I was a terrible liar, so I couldn't try to deny it, then he would know right away that I really did have a crush on her. I was so screwed either way, but I decided to try to lie anyway and see where that got me.

"I don't like her." I lied.

Zig laughed, "Oh my god, you totally do!" He continued to laugh.

I could feel my face burning, "Okay, so what if I do?"

"I didn't know you were gay Maya." Zig said.

"I didn't know either until just a few minutes ago!" I yelled back at him. "It's confusing..."

"Well, I think it's cool that you like her."

"You do?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Yeah, sure."

"Do you think she would like me back?" I asked him, unsure.

"I don't know, Grace is confusing." He said.

"Yeah, she is." I agreed. "Just don't tell anyone, okay? I want to be sure first." I said. He agreed not to tell, and we pinky swore on it. We arrived home a few minutes later, and it was already dark outside. Zig and I said goodnight, and I decided to take a shower before heading to bed. I couldn't sleep that night either. It seemed as though I was too excited to invite Grace to sleep over. I was nervous too, because I didn't know if she would say yes or not. Would she think it was weird that I was inviting her over? I mean sure, we had grown closer to each other, but were we that close yet? Ugh, all these stupid questions just made me want to pull my hair out. I wasn't going to know any of the answers to them until I just got my nerve up and asked her, so that was exactly what I was going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I awoke feeling more tired than ever. But I knew it was because I couldn't get much sleep last night. I tossed and turned so many times, just thinking about Grace, and about the fear of rejection. I was glad today was Friday though, because I could use the weekend to get some much needed rest and relaxation, and most importantly, some quality time with Grace. I groggily got out of bed, and began to get dressed for school. I didn't really feel like doing much today, so I just put on some skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I pulled my hair up in a messy bun, and applied little make up.

When I walked outside to the kitchen, Zig was already there, eating a bowl of cereal. "Morning." I greeted.

"Good morning." He smiled at me, and offered me some of his cereal. "Did you dream about Grace last night?" He teased.

"Shut up Zig." I replied, opening the fridge and getting a glass of orange juice. I knew now that Zig knew about my little crush, I was going to be teased relentlessly about it. He swore he wouldn't tell Grace though, so I guess I could put up with it if it meant that he was going to keep a secret of mine. "Just please, keep the teasing to a minimum." I begged as I sat down beside him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Maya." He played dumb.

I sighed, "Just hurry and eat your cereal so we can get to school."

"Eager to see Grace?" He asked playfully.

"I will leave without you." I warned, looking over at him. I really was excited to see Grace, but I wasn't going to give Zig the benefit of the doubt. He was not going to make me a victim of his dumb jokes. He was quiet after that, and went back to quickly eating his cereal. That was pretty smart of him, I had to admit. He was done eating after that, so we gathered our book bags, and began our walk to school. I was really glad that we didn't live that far from it.

"So how are you going to do it?" Zig asked me as we walked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Do what?" I asked, confused.

"Get Grace to go out with you?" He questioned. "I mean, are you just going to ask her?"

"Of course not." I replied.

"Then what?"

"I have to find out if she likes me first." I explained to him, "I then if she does, I will ask her on a date."

"Do you want me to ask her if she likes you?" Zig asked.

"No!" I said a little too quickly. "I do not want you involved at all." I knew I had probably hurt his feelings a little, but I didn't care. Whenever Zig got involved in things, they were always harder than they needed to be, and I didn't want that in this situation. I wanted things to go as smoothly as possible. I didn't want him to mess this up for me.

He sighed, "Fine, fine." He replied. "But if you do need my help after all, I'm here."

"Thanks Zig." I said with a smile.

"So how are you going to find out if she likes you?" He asked once more. I really didn't feel like explaining all of this to him, but I didn't want him to be lost, so I explained it to him anyway so he wouldn't be confused. Sometimes, I worried about Zig.

"I'm going to start hanging out with her more." I said. "The more time we spend together, I'll know."

He scoffed, "You girls and your dumb dating tactics."

"Also, I need you out of the house this weekend too..." I added slowly, forgetting to mention that I was having Grace over for a sleepover.

"What the hell, why?" He questioned as we approached the school.

"Because, I'm inviting Grace over for a sleepover." I told him, "And I don't want you to make it weird." Again, I was probably hurting his feelings, but hell, this was beyond me. He and Grace were already better friends than she and I, and if he was there, I knew she would spend time with him instead of me, and I just couldn't have that. I needed to know more about Grace to see if we were even compatible in the first place.

"Fine." Zig gave in as we got closer to the school. Grace was already there waiting for us. She had been doing that a lot lately, and I wondered why. But, the three of us had also became a lot closer lately, so that was probably why. "Hey Grace." Zig greeted, and he then looked over at me, and gave me a weird look, "Oh yeah, I've gotta go meet Tiny... See ya!" He said, and ran off. Obviously, it was an excuse so Grace and I could be alone. Maybe Zig could help me out after all.

Grace looked at me, "Is he always this weird in the morning?" She asked.

"Pretty much." I nodded. We walked into the school together, because oddly enough, our lockers were right beside each other since we were both in the rubber room. "How was your night?" I asked, trying to make some conversation while we walked to our lockers.

She shrugged, "It was okay, I didn't really sleep too well though." She said. "What about you Matlin?"

"I couldn't really sleep either." I replied, which was the truth. Finally, we arrived at our lockers, and I knew that if I didn't ask her now, I would probably back out and never ask her again. "Hey, are you doing anything this weekend?" I asked, trying my best to stay cool.

"I don't think so, why?" She asked.

"My mom is going out of town to visit my sister, and I wanted to know if you wanted to sleep over?" I managed to get out.

"Is Zig going to be there?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No, just us."

I waited while she contemplated her decision, and then she nodded, "Sure, I'll come."


	5. Chapter 5

The school day dragged on so slow to me. Every single class seemed to last forever, and I knew it was only because I was super excited for tonight. I couldn't stop my mind from wandering off. Grace and I were finally going to be alone together, and I'd be able to get to know her even better. I just hoped that she wouldn't think I was coming on too strong. I mean, I had a lot of questions to ask her, but I didn't think it would be that bad. But, you never knew... And I didn't know Grace that well yet, so she might think it was weird for me to ask all that stuff. God, I honestly just couldn't stop thinking about her, and how nice it would be to just have a girlfriend like her. But I was getting ahead of myself, like always.

I was sitting in my English class, which was the last class of the day, listening to my teacher ramble on and on about poetry. But I wasn't paying attention in the slightest, instead, I was thinking about what Grace and I were going to do tonight. I was thinking that first we could go get some ice cream, because there was a shop not that far away from the school, and I knew that she liked ice cream. After that, we'd go home and watch a movie. I wondered if she'd let me do her hair or nails or something like that. She didn't seem like that type of girl, but you never know. And hopefully, we'd get to some much needed girl talk or whatever so I could find out more about her. It seemed like an eventful night, and I couldn't wait.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling school was over, and I headed to my locker to get my things to go home. I was glad it was Friday, and my teachers didn't give me any homework, so this weekend was going to be awesome. When I arrived to my locker, Grace was already there waiting for me. She had already gathered her things to go home and was waiting for me to get my things. "How was your day?" I asked her as I began to fumble with my combination. My locker was open in an instant, and I started putting my books away.

I saw her shrug, "It could have gone better. You?" Grace asked.

"Boring." I answered immediately, and shut my locker since I was done. "You like ice cream, right?" I asked, looking up at her. I couldn't stand how pretty she was with her dyed hair and piercings. I couldn't stop staring at her, and I could feel my face heating up because of it.

Grace smiled, "Of course I do, Matlin." She answered.

I smiled in return, glad we were getting along already, "Good, because that's where we're going first!"

"Sounds great." She replied. We then grabbed our stuff and we were ready to go. We walked outside the school in silence, and began walking down the sidewalk. While we were walking, Zig had sent me a text saying he was staying at Tiny's, and that I owed him big time for this. I texted him and told him to shut up. Grace then began to talk, "So Matlin, answer me this; how come you invited me to stay over at your house?" She asked, looking over at me while we walked.

I shrugged, and thought of a somewhat excuse, "I don't know." I started. "We never really get any girl time when Zig and Tiny are around, so I thought this might be a good idea." I answered, and that was a pretty damn good answer if I do say so myself. I was proud of myself for coming up with that on the spot. Maybe that meant I was getting better at lying.

"Huh, makes sense." She answered. "Well, I'm glad we get to spend some time together."

"Really?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah." She replied.

"I honestly thought you didn't like me that much." I told her.

"I give off that vibe to everyone." She said with a laugh.

"That's true." I laughed as well. We arrived at the ice cream parlor shortly after that conversation, and we ordered our ice creams, I paid for Grace's ice cream too, and we sat down at one of the picnic tables outside. Grace got vanilla, and I got strawberry ice cream. It was a really nice day out, and this little plan was going really well. "So, what do you like to do besides sit on the computer all day?" I asked Grace, trying to make conversation and find out more about her.

She shrugged, "I don't really know how to answer that because I'm on my computer a lot."

"Really?"

"I mean, I like to read books and stuff, but that kind of thing really isn't fun to other people." She told me with another shrug. "I don't know, I'm just really laid back, I like to relax." She finished, and began eating her ice cream. I tried not to look at her while she was licking it, but it was really hard not to, especially when she was sitting right beside me. "Oh, and I also really, really like to sing. A lot of people don't know that about me." She added quickly.

"That's cool." I said.

"And you love music, obviously." Grace spoke.

"I like other stuff too!" I said in defense, "But mostly music." I laughed.

"You know, I'd like to hear you play your cello."

"And I'd like to hear you sing." I replied, playfully.

Grace smiled, "Well, maybe you will tonight." She hinted, and I couldn't tell if we were flirting or not, but I really liked it. This night was going so well, and it had just began. I was incredibly happy, and I didn't want this moment to end.


	6. Chapter 6

The night was going exceptionally well, if I had to say so myself. Grace and I were getting along so greatly. After we finished our ice cream, we hung out at the park for a little while, until the sun began to set. She made me laugh like no other, and I loved every single bit of it. When it started to get dark, we started our walk to my house, which wasn't that far away. It was quiet for a moment while we walked, me just studying her figure inconspicuously, and then finally she spoke, and it surprised me. "Can I be honest with you, Matlin?" She asked, looking over at me with her dark eyes.

I nodded, "Sure."

"I didn't think I'd have this much fun with you." Grace admitted, "Just because we're so different, you know?" She added, and I don't know why, but that really got me thinking. Did that mean that she thought we were too different to be together and date? Or was it a good thing? I wasn't sure how to take it. She started talking again, "But I'm glad we got to do this, have girl time or whatever." She laughed. "It's so different without Tiny and Zig."

"Yeah," I agreed. "But thanks, I'm glad you like spending time with me." This was definitely going off in the right direction, I knew that for sure. I was making great progress with Grace, because I knew this slumber party thing would work. We continued walking again, almost to my house now, and I could feel her gaze on me. Was she staring? I didn't want to look over because that would make it awkward.

"Maybe we should make this a weekly thing?" She suggested, and my heart leaped.

"But next time we should go to your house." I replied.

She nodded, "That sounds awesome." She said with a smile. We finally arrived back at my house, and I unlocked the door with ease. Grace had been over to my house before, but this time, it felt completely different. She put her stuff down on the kitchen table, and looked at me expectantly, "What's first?" She asked me. I smiled, because she was actually excited for the sleep over.

"Well," I started, "I have movies, we can order pizza, we can do other girly things?" I suggested.

"Like what?" Grace asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I could paint your nails, do your hair, that kind of stuff."

Grace nodded, "Let's do that."

"Are you sure?" I asked, a little confused.

She shrugged, "I've never had someone do that for me before, so why not?" She said. So we ordered the pizza, and put in a comedy movie, and we sat in the living room floor and I began painting her nails. I picked a nice dark blue color that I thought she would like, and I started painting. We made small talk mostly, about school, and other stuff like that, and she made me laugh again. It was really nice, because I never really had any girl friends that I could do this with me ever since Tori moved away. And my sister never liked to do this stuff with me either.

"So," I started. "Do you like doing girly things?" I asked teasingly.

She shrugged once more, "It is kind of relaxing."

I painted the last nail, "Ta da." I smiled.

"Well done Matlin." Grace praised.

"You like them?" I asked.

"Well yeah." She replied.

I sat down in front of her, ready to start asking some juicy questions, "Okay, time to get down to the good stuff." I smiled with excitement, "How come you've never had a boyfriend since you've been at Degrassi?" I asked, hoping I wasn't being too nosy or anything like that. That was the last thing I needed was for Grace to think I was always in other people's business.

She shrugged, "I've never thought about it." She said. "And I've never had any boyfriend ever." She admitted, and this shocked me. Grace was such a catch, how could nobody want to ask her out or anything like that.

"What?" I asked incredulously. "What about your first kiss?" I questioned.

"Nope." She answered with a smile.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. I never knew any of this stuff about her, and I was so shocked that Grace had never been in a relationship, or ever had her first kiss. Suddenly a blush rose to my cheeks, I couldn't believe we were talking about this. It was so weird, yet fulfilling at the same time. "You know..." I trailed off. "I could be your first kiss?" I suggested.

"Huh?" She asked me, confused.

"You know, that way it's with someone you're friends with, and not someone you will hate, you won't regret it." I explained. "Because I regretted mine for sure." I added, and I watched on her face as she contemplated her answer. I could tell she was really thinking about doing it, and I hoped she did, because deep down, I really wanted to kiss her, and I hoped that she wanted to kiss me too.

"I guess that is true..." She trailed off. "Okay let's do it." She said and scooted closer to me, "But you better not criticize my kissing skills, I'm a rookie, remember that Matlin." She laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too as our faces inched closer and closer to one another's, and I couldn't believe this was happening! It was like a dream come true. Grace closed her eyes, and our lips were about to touch, when suddenly the doorbell rang, and Grace's eyes shot back open and she pulled away from me. "Who's that?" She asked.

"Probably the pizza guy." I muttered as I stood up to go answer the door.


	7. Chapter 7

When I opened the door, I was pissed. I was pissed because it wasn't the pizza guy, it was freaking Zig! "Zig!" I yelled, causing Grace to look over at the door. I just knew he would ruin this night somehow, and now he just did. I was about to kiss Grace, and he just ruined it for me by coming back home. "I thought you weren't coming home tonight?" I muttered lowly so that Grace couldn't hear what we were talking about. He promised me, and now he just broke that promise by showing up here when he wasn't supposed to.

"Tiny made me come home." He replied back. They must have gotten into another one of their stupid arguments. That meant I had to yell at Tiny too when we went back to school once the weekend was over. Both he and Zig were complete idiots.

"Stupid Tiny..." I muttered.

"Yeah, I know." He agreed with me.

"Well could you go somewhere else, please?" I begged him. "We were kind of in the middle of something." I hinted at, and he raised his eyebrows suspiciously. God, why did Zig have to be so oblivious to everything? Sometimes I just wanted to punch him and get it over with. I didn't want him to stay here and ruin mine and Grace's night. It would be ten times awkward with him here.

"The middle of what?" He asked suggestively.

I scoffed, "In your dreams Zig, now get out."

Zig sighed, "I don't have anywhere else to go."

I really didn't want to kick him out of his own house, so I gave in. "Fine, you can stay, but do not, and I repeat, do not come out of your room." I ordered. I knew he felt bad for interrupting our night in the first place, but I didn't care. Grace and I needed our privacy, and I was not about to let Zig ruin that. "I know I owe you." I added, looking back at Grace who was admiring her nails that I had just finished for her.

"Can I at least have some pizza?" He asked.

"Zig!"

"Okay, deal." He said, and I let him into the house.

"Hey Zig." Grace said once he walked in the house.

"Hey Grace." He replied, and then headed to his room.

Grace smiled when I came back to sit down, "I take it that Zig won't be blessing us with his company for the night?" She asked.

"Nope." I replied with a small smile.

"Good." She said. Thankfully, Grace and I were alone again, but I knew that there was no way in hell that I was going to be able to bring the kiss thing back. It would be way to awkward no matter in what situation we were in. So it was quiet between us for a few moments as we sat there on the floor beside each other. I was still kind of pissed at Zig.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I suggested, breaking the silence.

"Sure." She nodded, and I got up to put in a movie. We sat beside each other on the couch, enjoying our movie, waiting for the pizza to come, and when the pizza did come, we ate it in silence while we watched our movie. It was super long, and I was beginning to grow tired. I think Grace was too, because I noticed that she was yawning ever so often. It was actually really late when the movie finally went off, and I was really exhausted. "Are you tired yet?" I asked her, while yawning myself.

"Yeah." She answered. I got up to turn off the TV and whatnot, and we both headed back to my room. "Do you have something I can sleep in?" She asked, and I had forgotten that she hadn't brought any extra clothes or anything like that.

"Yeah." I nodded, "I think my sister might have left some clothes behind." I then went to Katie's room and looked in her dresser for something that Grace could sleep in. She didn't leave much, but I did find an old t-shirt that might have been Jake's or Drew's, and I figured that that could suffice for some pajamas for Grace. I then made my way back to my own room and handed the shirt to Grace. "You can change in the bathroom." I said, and led her to it.

While she was changing, I put on my own pajamas and crawled into bed to wait for Grace. While I was waiting, I couldn't help but to think that tonight had gone exceptionally well, all except the part where Zig came home. Finally, Grace came back into the bedroom, and my eyeballs nearly fell out of my skull. The shirt looked so good on her, and I was trying my hardest not to blush. And the fact that she was wearing lacy underwear didn't help a single bit. She then crawled into bed beside me.

"You asleep Matlin?" She asked me.

"No, why?" I asked, turning over to face her.

She smiled, "Because I'm still waiting for my first kiss."

I smiled too, and I was surprised that she had even still brought it up. I honestly thought that she would forget about it, or not want to do it anymore. But I was going to give her what she wanted nonetheless. As long as she didn't tell me to stop, I was good. "You sure?" I asked.

"Yes." Grace said simply, and I obliged to her request and pressed my lips to her own. I didn't get to kiss her for as long as I would have a liked to, but this small little peck would have to suffice for now, and I would have to be satisfied. "So that's what a kiss feels like..." She trailed off then laughed.

"I guess so." I replied.

"Goodnight Matlin."

"Night Grace."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning when we woke, I was in the bed by myself. For a moment, I began freaking out, because I thought I might have overslept and Grace left, but then I was reassured when I smelled the scent of eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen. I assumed she must have been cooking breakfast. I got up out of the bed, pulled by hair into a messy bun so it wouldn't be in my face, and I headed into the kitchen. When I arrived there, I learned that my assumptions were correct, because there stood Grace standing in front of the stove cooking up a breakfast for us. "Morning." She greeted once she saw me.

"Morning." I replied and sat down at the kitchen counter.

"I hope you don't mind, I got hungry." She said a little apologetically.

"No, it's fine." I answered, "Is Zig up yet?" I asked, curious about what he had done all night since I made him stay in his bedroom for the whole night. I felt bad, but then again, I didn't. It was only Zig, he'd get over it eventually.

"He left a little bit ago to hang out with Zoe." Grace answered as she got two plates out of my cabinets and began putting the food on them.

"Gross." I said as she sat my plate down in front of me.

"I know right." She laughed. "I don't know what he sees in her."

"Me either." I joked and we began eating. After we finished our breakfast, we watched some weekend cartoons, and Grace decided that it was her time to go back home. So we got dressed, and I offered to walk home with her. She accepted, and we began the short walk to her house. Surprisingly, she didn't live that far away from me, which was a good thing. Finally, we arrived to her door, "Thanks for keeping me company." I told her as we looked at each other for a little bit before bidding each other goodbye.

"It was no problem." Grace waived it off. "I had fun."

"I'm glad."

"We should do it again sometime." She suggested.

"Okay." I nodded with a smile.

From that point on, I knew my sleepover idea worked really well, because Grace and I were so much closer almost immediately. I knew this plan was the best thing I ever came up with in my whole life pretty much. We talked to each other everyday at school, ate lunch together, hung out together after school, she stayed the night with me a lot, and I stayed the night with her a lot too. I was learning so much about her, and I did get to hear her sing, and she sounded amazing, ten times better than I did. I was just so enticed with her, it drove me crazy. I didn't know what to do with myself. But I knew I loved spending time with her. Grace made me really happy, and I knew that I made her happy too.

"So, are you guys dating yet?" Zig had asked me one day. It had been about a month since our first sleepover. He had still been in my business like crazy too, but I knew that he only wanted to help. Sometimes, though, his help was not always helpful. And I had tried to explain that to him many times, but he just won't listen. "You guys are pretty close now..." He trailed off.

"Not yet." I answered.

"God, you girls take forever." He joked.

"I still don't know if she likes me back." I said in defense.

"I could ask her for you." He suggested.

I shook my head, "No, definitely not."

"Why not?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Because that's weird."

"No it's not!" He argued.

"Maybe I should talk to someone else about it, like that girl Imogen. Doesn't she date girls?" I asked, trying to recollect my memory. I remembered when she dated a girl named Fiona, and I'm pretty sure she's had other girlfriends too. "I think I'll ask her for help." I said as I put my stuff in my locker, ready to go home for the day.

"Fine." Zig sulked. "But if you ask me, I think Grace really does like you."

"I know you want to help Zig, but you're not exactly the master of romance." I replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"You know what it means." I laughed, pulling my book bag out of my locker, and shutting. "Now, I've gotta go walk Grace home, and then I'm going to head to the dot to talk to Imogen. I'll see you at home, okay?" I said, and then walked away, going to meet Grace at the front doors of the school. We did this everyday. My house was on the way to her house, so I always walked her home from school. She said she enjoyed the company, so I never stopped doing it.

"Hey." She greeted me, giving me a hug. We made small talk as we walked to her house. Talking about how our days went and whatnot. I mean, we were with each other the majority of the day, but still, we always had something to talk about. That was one of the many things I liked about Grace; there was never a dull moment with her. After we got to her house, I bid her goodbye, and began my walk to the dot. Hopefully Imogen was even there, if she wasn't, I'd have to come back another day. But I heard that this is where she liked to hang out.

I crossed my fingers, and walked inside, and luckily she was there sitting at the front counter, talking to one of the employees. I walked up to her, a little nervous, "Imogen?" I asked, and she turned around to face me. "Can you help me?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Uh, Maya, right?" She asked me as I sat down beside her.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"What can I do for you?" Imogen asked me, as the employee walked away and left us alone to talk. I knew Imogen probably felt weird, because we never really talked much. And she was a second year grade 12, and I was merely a grade ten. I had only spoken to her a couple of times, and I didn't think she knew Grace at all. This was going to be an awkward situation to say the least, but it had to be done. I had to get some advice on how to ask Grace out. And that wasn't going to get done just sitting around and doing nothing.

"You've dated girls before, right?" I asked her, hoping it wasn't too personal.

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, but she nodded nonetheless. "Yeah..." She trailed off, "Why?"

"I need some advice." I explained.

"What kind of advice?" She asked.

"Dating advice, I think?"

"On girls?" She replied.

I nodded, "Yes. You see, I've had a crush on one of my friends... And I want to ask her out soon, but I can't tell if she likes me back. We've been hanging out so much, and I've kissed her already, but I just can't tell if she's into me. Hell, I can't even tell if she's into dating girls." I explained to Imogen, and I can't believe I was sitting here pouring my heart out and giving my life story to some girl that I've only talked to like once or twice. But I couldn't help it, she could give me help, and I knew in my heart that she could.

Imogen shook her head, "There's really no way to tell, you just know."

"How?" I questioned. "Grace, she's just so, mysterious and I just can't tell."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm sorry, but there's really nothing else I can tell you." She trailed off. "Maybe you should just confess her feelings, and she'll feel the same? I'm not really sure... Usually I can just tell if someone likes me or not." And deep down I knew she was right. There was really no distinct way to tell if someone had romantic feelings for you, you just had to go with your gut feeling, and just man up and ask that person.

I stood up, getting ready to leave, "Thanks." I said to her. "You've been a lot of help."

"Any time, Maya." She replied, and we bid our farewells. I started my walk home, lost in my thoughts. Should I just ask Grace on a date and see how she reacted? Or maybe I should just tell her that I like her, and see where it went from there? I didn't know what to do, I couldn't help it. I was hopeless at this dating crap. I decided that sooner or later, I was just going to have to stop being afraid and just do it. Just ask her if she liked me or not. But I was so afraid of being rejected by her, I couldn't help the way I was acting.

Just then, my phone started ringing once I was about halfway home. I pulled it out of my pocket, and looked at the screen. It said that Grace was calling, so I answered it immediately. "Hey Grace, what's up?" I asked as I continued to walk. She rarely called, so something must have been going on, and I wasn't sure what it was. I hoped that she was okay.

"Matlin, you're not busy are you?" She asked, the sound of urgency in her voice.

I raised my eyebrows in concern, "Not at the moment, why?" I questioned.

"Meet me at little miss steaks, okay?" Grace ordered, and I wondered what in the world she had gotten into. "And hurry, before I change my mind."

"Okay." I nodded, and she hung up. We had never met at little miss steaks before, and now my head was really spinning. What did she mean when she said before she changes her mind? I was more confused now than I was just a few minutes ago. But, I began my walk to the restaurant anyway, still questioning Grace's motives in the back of my mind. Why was she so mysterious and weird about things? But anyway, it took me about twenty minutes to walk there, and finally, there I was, standing outside the entrance debating whether I should go in or not. "Come on Maya, you can do this." I had to tell myself, but my nerves were getting the best of me.

I walked in, and immediately saw Grace, "Matlin!" She waved me over, and I walked over there, my heart still about to vault out of my chest. When I arrived to where she was, I was taken aback. She had a booth, all to herself, and there were flowers, and food, and I was just so very, very confused.

"Grace, what is all this?" I asked, looking over at her. She had the slightest blush on her cheeks, and I could tell she was just as nervous as I was. But I didn't blame her, because whatever she was doing, it had to have taken some guts.

"It's our first date." She managed to get out, and my cheeks turned an even brighter shade of pink than hers. Was she making a move first? Because that's what this looked like to me. Then that meant that she had feelings for me! I couldn't help but to smile, because my plan worked, and now we could finally start our relationship.

"A date?" I couldn't help but to question, just to make sure that this wasn't some silly dream.

She smiled, "Yeah, a date."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: This fanfic was a lot of fun to write, but sadly, this is the last chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading and reviewing this, and I'll see you guys at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>My heart was beating so fast, and I didn't know what to do with myself. I honestly couldn't believe that she had made the first move, and I honestly couldn't believe that she actually liked me back. I was standing there in disbelief, just wondering how the heck I could have ended up this lucky. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world right now if I was being honest with myself. "You can sit down." Grace had spoken, pulling me out of my thoughts. She was grinning at me, her cheeks all flushed and whatnot, and I was still in disbelief.<p>

"You... What?" I asked incoherently, unable to form any kind of real sentence. And I was still taken aback by how much that she actually tried on this date. There were flowers and candles, and the atmosphere was just so romantic I couldn't help but to grin back at her. God, I still couldn't believe it. It was crazy! "You like me." I smiled again, looking at her as I sat down. "You like me." I repeated once I was sitting, and actually looking Grace in the eyes. "You actually like me!"

She laughed, "Look Matlin, I've been meaning to do this for a long time. I just never worked up the nerve." She explained.

"Really?"

She nodded, "When you kissed me that night I stayed over at your house... I couldn't stop thinking about how much I liked you, and this would have happened a lot sooner if I wasn't being such a coward. I was so afraid that you wouldn't feel the same." She explained, and I nodded, listening with much intent. She pretty much just described what I was feeling, and I couldn't even put into words how happy I was that she had finally done this, and that we were going to be able to move on with our relationship. We were going to actually be together, like a real life couple.

I reached across the table and grabbed her hand, squeezing it, "Well, I do feel the same."

"That's a relief." She smiled.

"I was actually planning on confessing to you today too." I laughed, "And then you pull this crap on me." I joked, "You're always one step ahead of me, Grace."

"And I'd like to keep it that way, Matlin." She winked.

I looked around the table we were sitting at again, "This is impressive by the way. It looks like you actually tried." I joked again, and I could see a small blush rising to her cheeks once more. I couldn't believe that I was making the big bad Grace blush. It was a good feeling to say the least, but Grace never blushed! I took pride in the fact that I was the only one that could make her do that.

"I wanted to impress you." She admitted.

"It worked." I replied.

"I'm glad."

"Well, shall we enjoy this first date then?" I asked her, smiling.

She nodded, "And hopefully it will be the first of many." She had such this certain charm about her, and I just couldn't peel my eyes away from her. She was smiling, and I was smiling, and I could just tell that we were both really happy that we were finally together. We started eating, making small talk, and just enjoying each other's company, and I was glad that things were going so well. "So..." She trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"Since I haven't officially asked you out yet, will you be my girlfriend?" Grace asked me, and there my heart went again. Beating so fast that I could feel it pulsing behind my ears. Grace could probably hear it too. This is what I wanted all along though, right? We could finally be happy, and just be together as a couple. It was everything I wanted, and more. Albeit we were two girls, and this isn't normally how I would go about things, I was ecstatic that she had finally confessed to me. I was the nervous one, who couldn't work up the courage to say anything.

"Do you really have to ask?" I grinned.

She shrugged, "Well I just wanted to make it official." She laughed. She had laughed more tonight than she had the whole time we had been hanging out together. It was a good thing, because that meant that I made her happy. Plus, hearing her laugh wasn't so bad anyway; it was cute, and she looked cute while doing it. Hopefully I'd make her laugh lots during our whole relationship. It was bad how cute I thought she was. I knew if I told her she was cute, she'd probably kill me.

"Yes, Grace." I answered. "I will be your girlfriend."

"Good." She replied.

"So..." I trailed off once more, "How about a first date kiss?" I teased.

"Of course." She said and stood up, leaning across the table to press her lips to mine. It was only the second time we ever kissed, but it felt so good, and I couldn't wait to kiss her many more times during our relationship. "How was that?" She asked, pulling away and sitting back down. I smiled at her as she continued to eat her food, and I still couldn't contain my happiness. Now I get to rub it in Zig's face that my plan worked out all along.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm still taking requests, just send me a PM if you'd like me to write you something. Look for more fanfics soon, and check out my profile for other cool stuff, and some other fanfics. You guys are awesome, thanks for reading and reviewing and all that jazz. Stay fabulous!<strong>


End file.
